hollywood_u_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Addison Sinclair
Addison Sinclair Addison is the first character in your entourage.Like Autumn in High School Story, she is the game's introductory character. She introduces the main character to the university and helps him/her in his/her problems. She is a fashionista and currently owns her own fashion line: Addi which is famous now and can be bought by the main character and his/her entourage.. Appearance Addison has fair skin: the second lightest one skin tone in the game. She has long blonde hair, which reaches to her chest. Her outfit is a customized fashionista outfit only available to her. Personality She is kind, cheerful, and a caring person to the main character, her friends and her family. This was proven to be true when she kindly introduces you to the university early in the game. But she tends to be negative when Bianca and her lackeys are around and avoids confrontations Character's History During her time in high school Addison states she was rather shy and quiet, keeping to the drama crowd. Later on before the MC arrives at the university, she began at Hollywood U and became part of Bianca's Entourage. They treated her badly, using her to run errands for them. She then either left or was kicked out of Bianca's entourage after the incident involving Brian Ratzik. Addison was originally a Movie Star major at Hollywood U, but switched majors due to a scandal with the executive producer of a company called "Galactic Pictures", Brian Ratzik. Addison hid the truth about her switching majors from her mother, as it was her mother's dream for her to become a movie star. She tries very hard to not bring up her past, and when she does she gives very little detail. Character Relationships Main Character She is shown to be very kind and is close to the main character. The reason behind this is the player's kindness to her as shown in many quests in the game. Ethan Blake Ethan is Addison's, and also the main character's, agent. She is seen to be very close to him and also relies on him when she faces some problems. Brian Ratzik Brian and Addison were previously in a relationship. Ratzik revealed to Addison that he and his wife would be getting a divorce, assuring her it was safe for them to date. However his wife found out about their relationship and Addsion realized he was lying about the divorce. The affair with Brian caused her switch from the movie star major to fashionista. Bianca's Entourage She was once part of Bianca's entourage, making friends with her and her followers; Jenni, Shae and Lance Sergio. But left/was (it is unknown how she left Bianca's entourage.) kicked out later on. Trivia * Her name means "the son of Adam". * Her name is often used for males. * Similar to High School Story's Autumn, she is also an introductory character. * There has been speculation that she is related to Kara Sinclair, a High School Story antagonist, due to her last name. This has yet to be confirmed. * She likes to go to Starbucks. * She does not know that heart shaped chandeliers ever existed. * She spent her whole childhood afraid of apples because of Snow White's Evil Queen. Category:Main Character Category:Protagonist Category:Hollywood U Category:Female Category:21 and above Category:Main Character's Entourage